Eijiro Kirishima
Eijirou Kirishima (切島鋭児郎, Kirishima Eijirō) is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Eijirou has spiky red hair that looks like horns and he has a little scar above his right eye that can be mistaken as a single long eyelash. In his hero costume, he wears a vest that cover his chest with shoulder pads that are shaped like gears wrapped around his shoulders, and wears a skirt with a ripped pattern over a large pants with a "R" belt. He also wears a mask that somewhat resembles that same mask that the main character of akumetsu. His costume looks like an Aka Oni. Personality Eijirou is a very manly (as he oftens refers to things as "manly", "unmanly") and outgoing guy. He's honest and is very kind-hearted. History Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Eijirou is introduced sat his desk, along side the other Class 1-A students. Shortly afterwards the class makes their way to the P.E grounds, where Shouta Aizawa informs them they must under take a Quirk apprehension test.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 5 After Aizawa threatens to expel the lowest ranking student, Eijirou is shocked by his announcement.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 6 Battle Trial Arc Later on, when All Might visits Class 1-A, and announces the Trail of Battle, Eijirou along with some his class mates become excited.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 8 For the Battle Trail Eijirou and Hanta Sero become "Team J" after being randomly withdrawn together. While observing the battle between Katsuki Bakugou and Midoriya Izuku, Eijirou says Bakgou's a cheater for ambushing Midoriya and claims an ambush is "unmanly".Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 9 Continuing in watching the battle between Bakugou and Midoriya, he questions what their saying as there's no sound through the surveillance footage. Shocked after witnessing Bakugou's large attack on Midoriya, he claims it's meant to be a lesson.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 10 Asking All Might to put a stop between the Midoriya and Bakugou fight, he tells him Bakugou has gone nuts and will kill him. Still watching the fight between the two students, he is shocked to see them continuing to fight. He then pleads All Might, claiming enough is enough.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 9 Watching the match between Shouto Todoroki vs Mashirao Ojiro and Tooru Hagakure, Eijirou and All Might begin to shiver when Shouto uses his Ice quirk. Later on after the battle trials, when Midoriya returns to class. Eijirou along with his other class mates surround him praising his performance during his Battle Trial and introduces himself.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 10 Ultimate Space & Jams Arc During Shouta Aizawa class when announces Class 1-A needs a president, he and his class mates becomes ecstatic, saying he wants to become class president, he asks for him to be picked. When Tenya IIda says it must be settled by a vote, he tells him everyone will just vote for themselves. During the students dinner break, all Yuuei students are told to evacuate. While he evacuated, Eijirou becomes trapped in the crowd of students and shouts everyone to stop and to go slow. When everyone returns to Class 1-A, Izuku Midoriya suggests for Tenya IIda to become class president for his earlier actions. Eijirou supports Midoriya's suggestion, praising his earlier actions and claims he wouldn't of minded him as president.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 12 When the villains appear at the U.S.J, Eijirou is seen evacuating with his class, but Black Mist uses his Quirk and warps him along with Katsuki to the Ruins Zone of the U.S.J. They battle the villains there and defeat them. Eijirou says that they should go and save the others, worrying about his classmates that don't have battle-effective Quirks. Katsuki, however, decides to go and fight Black Mist instead, much to Eijirou's surprise. After hearing Katsuki's reasoning to go and fight Black Mist, Eijirou notices Katsuki's calm attitude, much to Katsuki's chargrin. Eijirou decides to go with Katsuki. He is then seen attacking Shigaraki, but Shigaraki dodges his punch. Sports Festival Arc Eijirou participates in the Obstacle Race. He manages to finish the event, placing ninth, allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Eijirou teams up with Katsuki for the Human Cavalry Battle, saying that they will get Izuku's ten million points. After the Human Cavalry Battle begins, Katsuki jumps into the air and tries to attack Izuku with an Explosion, but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to block it. Hanta uses his Quirk to catch Katsuki so that he can land safely back on his team's formation, which Eijirou praises Hanta for. After Neito takes his headband without trouble and mocks him for always being attack by villains every year, this made Katsuki enraged and tells Eijirou that their plans have changed; before they take Izuku's ten million points, they will defeat Neito's team first. Katsuki battles against Neito but Neito copies and uses Katsuki's Quirk against him. Katsuki tries to attack Neito again, but Neito copies and uses Eijirou's Quirk to block him and shrugs him off. Eijirou then warns Katsuki not to attack on his own. After Katsuki grabs two of Neito's headbands and Hanta reels him back onto the formation, Eijirou states that they have placed high enough. However, Katsuki still wants more points and orders his team to attack; having Hanta use his Quirk and has Mina use her dissolving fluid. Eijirou and his team ride on Mina's fluid to reach Neito's team faster thanks to Hanta reeling in his tape. Katsuki attacks Neito for the final time and grabs his last headband, which places their team at second place. Katsuki, however, wants to collect the ten miilion point headband and Eijirou goes with his team to where Izuku's team and Shouto's team are. Eijirou and his team reach their destination, but the Human Cavalry Battle ends before they could do anything. However, Katsuki's last minute actions allowed Eijirou and his team to reach second place, allowing them to participate in the final event. The final event is a tournament event and Eijirou's first match is against Tetsutetsu. Eijirou faces Tetsutetsu in his first round match. However, Eijirou fist fights Tetsutetsu to a draw, causing them to participate in an arm wrestling game to determine who will advance to the next round. Powers and Abilities Quirk "Hardening" - Eijirou's Quirk gives him the power to harden any part of his body. Battles Relationships Denki Kaminari Since they happened to be seated one behind another in class, they became good buddies and often make comments to each other. Katsuki Bakugou He admires Bakugou, and despite his lone-wolf attitude toward him, he admires the fact that even all the things he does may be a little to much, but he still sees him as a very "manly" man and insists he assists Bakugou. Hanta Sero He and Sero are good friends with each other. Trivia *Eijirou is student no.8 in Class 1-A. *He ranked 2nd during the Entrance Exam and 8th during the ability test. *His name "切" means "cutting", "鋭" means "sharp". References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A